Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 3
The inn looked just the way a traditional anfylk countryside inn should. A large two story building made of stone and wood a short distance from the road. This morning the space in front of it was empty - apart from a few wooden tables - but Enar had no trouble imagining it full of people and lit by festive, colored lamps on a Feastday evening. Off to one side sat a large, open-fronted shed. At the moment it held one lone cart and some gardening tools; rakes, spades, things like that. Opposite the shed, on the other side of the main house, was a stable. For the moment it was unoccupied, but the door to one of the boxes was open and a horse stood in the shadow of a tree looking at them as they arrived. “This is it!”Rolf threw his arms wide as if presenting a circus act. “Hyardum inn! The oldest building in all of Hemsfil!” The horse chewed some grass. “Shouldn't that be in the stable?” Enar pointed at it. “What, Hedgie? No, she likes it out here. She'll go back in later when people start showing up.” “Oh.” That wasn't at all like back home. In Kul Viller no one left horses to walk around on their own. Then again, there were of course more horses and a lot more people in Kul Viller. If Hedgie liked to go stand under the apple tree instead of in her box in the stable, maybe she ought to be allowed to do that here. “Okay, right. If you say so.” “Sure do my friend. She won't run away. Knows where her food is, she does.” “Ah, I see. Didn't think of that. I guess it's her home here then?” “Yep. Usually she's in the field over there though.” Rolf gesticulated in the other direction, across the road from the inn. “It's just on Restday she likes to keep out of the way of people you know.” Enar nodded. “So that's the field.” He shaded his eyes and gazed out over the wide open space.” I like it. I can see how you'd want to spend a Restday afternoon here – at least now in summer.” “Indeed, my friend. Indeed.” Tall green grass, sprinkled here and there with little flowers and butterflies, danced to a lazy breeze, like waves on a lake. In the middle of it all, on a low rise, stood three grand oaks. Swings and hammocks hung from the lower branches and a little staircase lead up into the crown of one of the trees. “There's someone out there already.” “Oh, is there?” Rolf squinted. “Yes, there, I see now. That's Holden. I guess that's why we didn't see him down at the crossroads earlier.” They stood in silence for a while; Enar taking in the sights and smells and sounds, Rolf with his own thoughts. Birds were singing, Hedgie ate an apple and behind them the door to the big house opened and shut. “Rolf, is that you?” They both turned around. A short man with a big mustache and no hair stood by the front door of the inn. He waved at them. Rolf waved back. “Garth,” he yelled, “I'll be there in a moment. Just gotta give young Enar here directions to the top of the hill.” The man made a thumbs up sign and disappeared into the house again. “Right, that was Garth, the inn-keeper. You'll meet him later. I promised I'd help him out with a few things before the meal today.” “I see. What do I do then? You mentioned something about a hilltop? Or should I come help you out at the inn?” Enar wasn't sure he was really in the mood for climbing any hills. A nice walk along the road was fine, but the top of a hill sounded like it would involve a lot of uphill. “No no. I'll be fine. It's easy work anyway,” Rolf reassured him. “What I'm thinking is you'd hike up to the top of Lookout Hill over there.” He pointed at a hilltop that could be seen beyond the big house. “Hmm, okay. That looks pretty high. Are you sure I'll pull that off? I was barely able to walk from the road up to your burrow last night.” “Don't you worry my friend,” Rolf put a hand on his shoulder, “that was the Tannuhin, remember. You're fine today aren't you?” This was true. He did feel a lot better today. He recalled Rolf saying something about the Tannuhin last night but he'd been too exhausted to really pay attention. Enar knew full well he wasn't in any kind of shape, but he'd not thought it was that bad. In retrospect it was even a bit surprising. Perhaps there really was something else affecting him at the time. “I do actually, now that you mention it.” “There you have it then,” Rolf beamed. “You'll be right as rain. It's a nice and easy walk. The path goes all the way and it's not even that steep.” “Well, okay then, if you say so. I guess I can just sit down and have a rest if I get tired.” He thought for a bit. “What if I get lost? Will you come look for me if I'm gone too long?” “Don't be such a pansy Enar, you won't get lost. Just stay on the path and you'll be fine.” Rolf point down the road. “Keep on going down that way. Once you get around the bend you'll see the cider-house and before that on the left there's a big rock. The path you want is just after the rock. You can't miss it.” Enar fidgeted a little before he put his hands on his hips and looked up at the hilltop again. “I guess the view is nice from up there.” “That's the spirit my friend. If you're lucky you may even see some wind sprites up there. They like the view too.” “Oh, nice.” He'd seen wind sprites on TV, and now and then the little soot-kin that raced in front of the subway trains back home, but never real wild wind sprites. That would be something to tell his mom about. He quickly shut that thought away and decided he'd get to the top of that hill if it was the last thing he did. “I will go see those sprites and enjoy the view.” “Grand. I'm sure you'll like it. Just don't get too close to the cider-house. It's the women's territory and they don't like strange men snooping around there.” Rolf winked and added, “if you're not back by night-fall we'll start looking for you there.” Enar laughed “Don't worry, I wouldn't dare risk the wrath of the ladies. They're much too much for simple city boy like me to handle I'm sure.” “Isn't that the day's truth my friend. Sometimes I wonder if that isn't true for me too.” Rolf laughed as well and started for the inn. “I'll see you later my friend, have a nice walk.” --- Continued in Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 4. Back to Enar's Vacation.